


Truths about the Past

by ElectronicStar



Series: A Frozen Tale [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, agduna, all is found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: After singing the lullaby to her children, Iduna tells Agnarr the truth about her past.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: A Frozen Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Truths about the Past

**Author's Note:**

> hyejootteokpoki wanted: 'iduna tells agnarr about her past the day elsa refuses to let her parents touch her' of the accident. That kinda fits better.

“Will you sing it to us? Please?” Asked Elsa. She and her little sister Anna were looking at her with big, pleading eyes. Well, she did mention Ahtohallan already, might as well sing the song. “Okay.” The queen climbed on the bed, the girls knew exactly what it meant and made room for her. “Cuddle close.” She said as she made herself comfortable on Elsa’s bed. “Scooch in.” Both girls cuddled up to her, while Iduna hugged them close to her. After making sure they’re both comfortable, she began to sing.

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_there’s a river full of memory_

While Elsa listened intently, Anna opened her hand and drew on her palm. The queen raised her hand and boobed the little girl’s nose. Then she began to run her little finger over the bridge of her nose. A trick she’s learned early one with Elsa.

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found_

Soon enough Anna was fast asleep and snoring. Elsa giggled and got off of her to bring Anna to bed. Cradling the little girl in her arms, she got off the bed and brought Anna to hers.

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lay the answers and a path for you_

Iduna tucked Anna in bed, closing her open mouth and pulling the covers up. Then she went back to Elsa, who was sitting at the edge of the bed and watched. She scooped her up and went to the window, where the northern lights shined beautifully.

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you’ll be drowned_

At the warning, Iduna leaned over Elsa, while pressing their foreheads together. Elsa giggled, putting her hand on her cheek. Smiling back, Iduna straightened again and adjusted her little girl in her arms, while Elsa snuggled up to her.

_Yes, she will sing to those who’ll hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

Then she went back to Elsa’s bed.

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There’s a mother full of memory_

Iduna tucked her oldest in, too. She lay down like the good girl that she was, while the brunette pulled the covers over her.

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_Where all is lost, then all is found_

There was no need for her sleeping technique on Elsa anymore, so all she did was brush her fingers over her cheek and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The little blonde wrapped her arms around her neck for a last hug and kissed her cheek. After hugging her back for a few seconds, they let go of each other.

“Goodnight, little Snowflake.” Said Iduna, as she ruffled her daughters hair gently. “Goodnight, mama.” Elsa smiled at her sleepily and closed her eyes. “Have sweet dreams.” The queen whispered as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders again and left the room, only to run into her husband who was obviously eavesdropping.

“Sorry.” He said, looking sheepish. “I heard you sing and...couldn’t leave.”

Iduna smiled at him. “You’re too cute.” Then they went to their own room in silence. Only when they entered their bed chambers, did Agnarr talk again. “What kind of lullaby was this?”

The brunette froze. She really hoped he wouldn’t ask. “That’s...” Iduna began and turned to her husband. “That’s just a song my mother sang to me when I was young.”

Now he surely had more questions. She never really talked about her past, obviously. Especially when he was still clearly remembering what happened in the Enchanted Forest...He –and all Arendellians— will hate her for her heritage. Maybe something worse...

“Do you believe in it? That river?” He asked then and Iduna was torn with her answer. Of course she believed in Ahtohallan. But ‘normal’ people wouldn’t. Right?

“Uh...I- I don’t know. Why do you ask?”

“Well... Began Agnarr thoughtfully, coming closer to her. “Imagine if it’s real. Maybe it could tell us something about Elsa’s powers.” Yes. Of course she’s thought about this before. Ahtohallan surely knew why Elsa got her magic.

“What’s wrong?” Agnarr’s question made her look up at his worried face. “You look worried.” Well, usually she’d give back a cheeky reply, but now…And he noticed that, too. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” She looked back down, biting her lower lip. Should she really tell him the truth? Of course she knew him better than when they met, but there was still the fear that he’ll be mad at her. That even after all the years together he’ll hate her.

Iduna pulled the shawl around her tighter, as if it -or her mother- could help her with her decision. Of course, Agnarr knew all her antics and mostly guessed her thoughts and feelings correctly. Coming as close as possible, he cupped her face with with right hand and made her look up at him. “I love you.” Was all he said, and these three words were enough.

“There’s something I need to tell you about my past...and where I’m from... She said, still hesitantly, still afraid of his reactions.

“Go on, my love.” Iduna felt like crying this instant. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel loved. Just the way he’s looking at her...So full of love. And as Gerda always said 'as if she’s the reason the sun shines at day and the moon at night, as if she’s truly the most important thing in his life –aside from their kids of course.

“Please don’t hate me for this.” She immediately got a confused look from him, but he’ll understand it soon...Iduna took a deep breath before talking. “You said you’d like to know who saved you back then... Agnarr nodded. “Well...I know who it was...”

When he opened his mouth to speak, she put a finger on his lips to silently tell him to let her finish. “I was there...when it happened.” Now his surprised face turned into confusion again. Iduna herself needed a few more seconds to continue. Her heart pounded so fast that it felt like it’s gonna burst out of her chest at any time.

Agnarr gave her all the time she needed, waiting patiently for her to continue. “Actually, I...was the one...who saved you.” His eyes widened in shock, but he waited for her to continue. “I’m...a Northuldra.” She finally admitted, after all these years of telling lies, or hiding things entirely. It felt good to have finally said it, but she was still afraid. Especially since Agnarr was still staring at her in shock.

Iduna looked down then, not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes once the shick subsided. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you this. I thought you’ll hate me for it. Especially when you still remembered what happened. And even if you said you don’t know who started it, my people are also responsible for your fathers death. I’m sure you would hate me for this. And all your people. Maybe sentence me to death...” Hiding her face behind her hand, she started to cry.

She felt so tiny now, compared to him. And she wouldn’t even fight back if he wanted to punish her. She deserved it. She deserved his whole wrath. But then she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, when Agnarr cupped her face with both hands now, tilted her face up and kissed her. That’s one thing she never expected to happen. And he was even crying as well. He kissed her almost desperately and when they had to pull away for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

“What are you saying?” He asked, staring into her eyes with nothing but pure love. “How can you think I’d ever hate you? You saved me. In more ways than you think.”

Only when he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, did she notice that fresh tears fell. “I really don’t care what you are or where you came from. I love you for who you are and nothing will ever change it.”

Iduna felt even more tears gliding down her cheeks, but this time out of happiness. She really should’ve known that he’d react like that. That her fears weren’t real. “I love you, too.” She sobbed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Agnarr didn’t waste any time to hug her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on hers.

“You’re not at all responsible for anything that happened that day. Except that you saved my life, of course. And I understand why you kept it a secret. Our people fought and we'd be enemies in theory. But there’s one thing I’d like to know...” To be honest, Iduna couldn’t help but feel anxious again. “Were you the girl flying in the air?”

Oh...”You saw me?” She felt him nod against her. “Was that the wind spirit?”

“Yes. We were best friends actually. She was also the one who helped me bring you to safety.”

“I guess I owe you both my life, then.” The brunette shook her head. “You don't. That was a natural reaction. You would've done the same.”

“That's true.” They stayed like that in silence for a few more minutes then. Iduna thought all his questions were answered now, but apparently there was one more thing. “And the voice?”

“Me. I called the spirit for help. I'm really glad she helped.”

“Me too.” Now that everything was out in the open, Iduna felt so much lighter. As if a heavy weight was lifted from her heart. Everything will be better from now on. But just as she thought this, they both jumped when they heard a desperate voice calling them. “Mama! Papa!” It was Elsa. The royal couple looked at each other for a second, before running out of the room and to the source of Elsa's calling.


End file.
